


summer solstice [Art]

by nettleforest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dancing, M/M, soft boys in love, summer solstice magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24774139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettleforest/pseuds/nettleforest
Summary: my contribution for the drarry discord drawble challenge for june, prompt was: "midsummer" and a restricted palette of sunset colors. I love the summer solstice, but this year has me feeling all sorts of ways, this was a good reminder to still find joy and hopetraditional lineart + computer edit (still no scanner!)you can find me ontumblr!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	summer solstice [Art]

**Author's Note:**

> my contribution for the drarry discord drawble challenge for june, prompt was: "midsummer" and a restricted palette of sunset colors. I love the summer solstice, but this year has me feeling all sorts of ways, this was a good reminder to still find joy and hope  
> traditional lineart + computer edit (still no scanner!)  
> you can find me on [tumblr](https://nettleforest.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
